The Moment
by Evangeline-Lime
Summary: It's Hiyono birthday, Ayumu want to give her something special... It's my first fic, pls review, it means a lot to me if you review. COMPLETED!
1. Ready

My English-Grammar is not good, so when you read something weird, pls don't laugh and pls review…..As usual nonsense, I don't own these characters, bla bla bla……..OK, this is my first fic, so pls be nice, please……

_**THE MOMENT**_

**By Yuki Shizumoto**.

It was recess time in Tsukiomi High School, Narumi Ayumu was taking his usual nap on the roof.

A lot of things had happened. Ayumu thought everything in his life is not important anymore. But, SOMETHING had changed his life……..

"Narumi-san!" Ayumu heard someone calling him on her way up the stairs. Narumi didn't want to bother, so he continues his peaceful (not for long) nap. "Narumi-san, I know I would found you here…." Hiyono said, hands on her hip.

Yuizaki Hiyono was the precious, wonderful, adorable, lovable president of the Tsukiomi High School's Newspaper Club. She was 1-year older then Ayumu. She's always beside him, always helping him. She tried her best to find as much information as possible. She always kind towards everybody, especially the Blade Children. A smile was always on her face, never ever come off…..Ayumu wonder how can she smiles so much without hurting her cheeks?

"Are you trying to steal my obentou again?" Ayumu said as he quickly put his obentou on his lap to protect it.

"Well, yes, but…"

"No more buts, I'm not going to let you steal it this time! And can u let me sleep in peace just for one day?"

"But……"

"I don't care about anything, I just want to sleep…………….PLEASE!" Ayumu 'begged' her.

"Fine, if you let me eat your delicious obentou, I will let you sleep in peace, deal?"

"NO!"

"Mou…." Maybe I can steal that obentou using some plan….. Hiyono thought.

"LOOK! Narumi-san! It's a plane caught on fire! There!" Hiyono pointed at the sky behind of Ayumu.

"Where?"

Hiyono quickly grabbed the obentou from his hand.

"That's the lamest prank I have ever heard just to steal one obentou."

"But you fell for it!" Hiyono said, almost laughing.

Just then, a tall and red-haired guy walked towards them. "Yo, Narumi-ototo, playing 'steal the obentou game' with jouchan, huh?"

"Shut Up."

Kousuke ignored Ayumu and turn to Hiyono. "Yo, jouchan, your birthday is coming, right? So, we are planning a birthday party for you at your house this Saturday. Since you are the birthday girl, you get to choose the jobs for us, we will prepare everything for you."

"Really?" asked Hiyono, surprise. "OK……. Rio-san and Ryoko-san can help to decorate the house, Eyes-kun and Asazuki-san can help to arrange the tables and the chairs and…….."

"WHAT?" Kousuke asked. "I have to arrange tables and chairs? I'll be sick! I thought I get to prepare the food………, that's a much easier work……" There's slightly some disappointed in his tone.

"Sorry, Asazuki-san, I wanted Narumi-san to cook because…….."

"Hey! Who say I wanted to be your cook? I won't, not in a million years!!" Ayumu said, angrily.

"Mou………please Narumi-san! I love your food! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Hey…….." Hiyono whisper to Ayumu. "If you don't become my cook on my birthday, I will tell EVERYBODY about your deepest darkest secret."

"I don't have any deepest, darkest secret." Ayumu said.

"I'll tell everybody that when you sleep, you always call out somebody's name, which is Ma…….."

"OK,OK,OK, I'll do it." Ayumu said as he cover Hiyono's mouth with his palm.

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiyono scream as she jump up and down.

Kousuke then say, "Ok, that's all. I'll tell Rio, Eyes and Ryoko……. And Narumi-ototo, prepare more food because I know jouchan has 3 stomach. She really can eat! So, see you then, bye!" Kousuke walk down the stairs, leaving Hiyono and Ayumu alone.

In Ayumu's heart, he felt very happy. He wanted to give her a very special gift, special than anybody else. But what gift she really want? Ayumu thought. Maybe I should invite her to dinner in my house and ask onesan to ask her. A Perfect Plan.

"Hey, you want to come to my house for dinner tonight?" Ayumu asked, politely.

"You are inviting me over for dinner? In your house?" Hiyono asked, surprise. " Narumi-san wouldn't be so kind, are you really Narumi-san?"

"Yes, it's just a dinner. I just want you to try my new recipe- Special Spicy Fried Chicken."

"WHOA! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming tonight! At 7pm!" said Hiyono, happily. "Ok, I'll prepare it tonight. Come on time." Ayumu said. Perfect! Now, it's up to onesan to find out what birthday gift she wants!

---

It's kinda weird, right? But, I tried my best. PLS REVIEW but pls be nice, it's my first fic. Chapter 2 coming up soon!


	2. At his house

_Chapter 2?_

When Ayumu reach home, he was extremely tired. After he turns on the light, he threw his school bag on the sofa and sleep on the floor. He thought, _this is all that stupid girl's fault! If she didn't play 'steal the obentou' game with me, I wouldn't be so tired. Wait, I have to cook S.S.F.C (Special Spicy Fried Chicken) for her! Great, can't sleep yet_. Ayumu thought.

Ayumu put on his favourite apron and look for the ingredients in the refrigerator. _WHAT! Nothing at all! Where's the chicken that I just bought today?_ Ayumu thought. _It wouldn't just came alive and walk away, right? It must be onesan. But, what can I cook now? She will come at seven! Let me see what's left_. Ayumu start to find something to cook. Then, he saw a few packs of instant curry on the table.

"Great." He said. "I have only this left. Oh well, I have no choice." Ayumu quickly take the few packs of instant curry and start to cook it.

Just then, Ayumu heard a key-opening-door sound coming from the front door. It was Madoka Narumi, Kiyotaka's wife, which means is Ayumu's sister-in-law. Madoka is Ayumu's first love, but now, somebody had took over Madoka's place (Sorry, Madoka-lovers)

"I'm home." Madoka said. "What's cooking?"

"Onesan, did you see the chicken that I bought today?"

"What chicken?" Madoka said, wearing her best I'm-innocent-didn't-do-it-don't-know-what's-happen expression.

"Don't tell me you sell it to our neighbors………Again."

"Well………I'm kinda broke this month, so….."

"So, you just sell it to our neighbors without asking me! Fine! You can help me to do something." Said Ayumu. "When that stupid girl comes tonight, you can help me to ask her what birthday gift she really wants." said Ayumu.

"Oh, I see. You plan to give a special gift to her on her birthday and tell her how you really feel about her, right?"

"Maybe. Just ask her, please………."

"Well, ok, prepare the food now, I'm hungry!" Madoka said, not patient at all.

"Actually, there's no S.S.F.C tonight. Because you sell our chicken to our neighbors! So, I'm cooking instant curry today."

"What! Instant curry, again? This is my 9th time eating instant curry this week. I'm gonna be sick!"

"You have no choice."

"Fine!"said Madoka, not happy at all.

Just then, Ayumu heard the doorbell ring, it must be her. Ayumu quickly walk to the front door and open it. There she was, dress in a beautiful dress, saying: "HI, Narumi-san!"

"Welcome…….." Ayumu said.

"I can't wait to try your S.S.F.C…." Hiyono walked into the house and sit on the dining table, waiting to eat.

"Actually….." Ayumu said, trying not to disappoint her.

"Just bring it on, I'm ready to eat..." said Hiyono, can't wait any longer.

"OK………." Ayumu went to the kitchen to bring out the instant curry.

"OH, I just can't wait to try your extremely delicious, yummy, crunchy………." Ayumu put a plate of instant curry rice on the table.

"Instant Curry?" Hiyono stared at Ayumu, waiting for an explanation.

"You see…….. My onesan was kinda broke this month so…….." There was a pause.

"SO?"

"Cool down, chill. After you heard this, please don't do anything stupid, ok? Just calm down…...Ok? OK……… onesan sell the chicken I bought today to our neighbors, so………"

"So, there is no S.S.F.C tonight, right?" Hiyono ask slowly.

"Right."

"HIYONO PUNCH!" shouted Hiyono as one panda-covered-puppet punch towards the brown-haired teen.

Ayumu was hit in the face. He did not evade it. It seems that he's really sorry.

"Why didn't you evade it? You always will." Asked Hiyono.

"Well, this time it's really my fault, Sorry."

"Whoa, did you, the cold-blooded-devil-like Ayumu just say sorry?" Hiyono asked, surprise.

"Hey, don't call me that! Ok, I promise I will make S.S.F.C for you on your birthday, ok?"

"Fine. Let's just eat." Hiyono sit down quietly and eat the instant curry rice. Ayumu and Madoka join her.

After eating, Ayumu decided is time to continue the plan.

"Err………. I drank all the 100-plus yesterday, so, I'm going out to buy it."

Ayumu whispered to Madoka. "Ask her." Madoka nodded.

Ayumu grabbed his coat and went out the door, leaving Madoka to finish the plan. _It's up to you, onesan_. Thought Ayumu.

Madoka asked the girl. "So, your birthday is this week, right?"

"Ya, I just love birthday party!" said Hiyono.

"I am going to buy you a new animal puppet, so you can punch Ayumu more often."

"Cool! Thanks!" (Author: Poor Ayumu….)

"What birthday gift you really want?" Madoka asked straight-forwardly.

"Well…… I wish…………."

(I'm not telling you yet, you will find out in the end)

Just then, Ayumu came back.

"Narumi-san, it's very late. So I have to go. Bye."

"I'll walk you home." Said Ayumu. Hiyono nodded and went out the door.

When Ayumu was just going to close the door, Madoka gives him a thumbs-up, which means the plan had finish.

Ayumu smiled and closed the door.

-

When Ayumu came home, he took off his coat and quickly asks Madoka. "So, what birthday gift she wants?"

"This birthday gift is very hard to get."

"Just tell me."

"OK……"

Madoka told Ayumu everything. Just then, the phone rang. Ayumu immediately picked it up. "Hello…….."

"It's me." Hiyono said into the phone. "Just want to remind you that tomorrow is Saturday, which means is my birthday! Remember to prepare all the delicious and yummy food, especially S.S.F.C, you owe me. Be there earlier, ok?"

" Ya, ya, ya. I will."

"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"Still haven't decide." Said Ayumu.

"Why don't you wear that T-shirt with a Bugs Bunny and a Daffy Duck picture on it?"

"NO WAY…….. Wait a minute, how you know I have that shirt?" asked Ayumu.

"I'm the newspaper club president. Of course, I have my ways."

"I don't care. I won't wear that shirt even if it's the last shirt in the earth!"

"Fine…… Just wear something nice, ok? I have to go to bed. So, see you tomorrow, bye." Hiyono said.

"Ok, bye."

It was very late. Ayumu went into his room. _Tomorrow is her birthday._ _I have to get her that birthday gift no matter what._ Ayumu thought. _Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day………_

_Chapter 2 END._

HA! I finally finish this chapter! YEAH! So, do you like it? You will find out that birthday gift in next chapter…………

Please review, please…………… I want to know how much you love/hate my story…….. Please review to tell me, THANK YOU!

_-Yuki Shizumoto 9 February 2005._


	3. The Birthday Gift

This's the last chappie. So, you want to know what's the birthday gift is? I'll give you a hint, money cannot buy this gift. But, personally, I think this gift is kinda lame, because I can't think of a gift that is perfect…Sorry… And this chapter has a lot of grammar mistake and this story is extremely weird because I don't have much time to write it. I'm kinda busy, so don't laugh when you read something wrong, ok? Thanks, everybody! )

_Chapter 3: THE BIRTHDAY GIFT_

It was Saturday already. The sun rose as usual. Everybody was getting ready for Hiyono's birthday party.

At Hiyono's house, Kousuke, Ryoko, Rio and Eyes were very busy. Ryoko and Rio did a 'good' job with the decorations.

"Hey!" Kousuke said. "You two are very good, the house was full of ribbons and 200 balloons which I just use all my energy to blow them up……. (Take a breath) …… And you two are too good that you also decorate the toilet with balloons……. How creative!"

"Hey, you said that EVERYPLACE must be decorate….." Ryoko yelled at Kousuke.

"I didn't mean the toilet………."

"Well, that's your fault!"

"Just take the balloons out…….."

Ryoko quickly went to the toilet to remove the balloons.

Meanwhile, Ayumu was trying to 'catch' the birthday gift for Hiyono. After _5_ long boring hours, he finished preparing Hiyono's special birthday present. Ayumu stared at his watch. It's 3 o'clock in the evening.

"Oh no! The birthday party is on 7pm, I have to hurry, I got to prepare a lot of food because the stupid girl is going to kill me if I don't!" said Ayumu to himself. "Wait, I'm talking to myself……….. Is that a bad thing?" (What do you think?)

"I'm doing it again….."said Ayumu. "What's happening to me? Why am I talking to myself………… Wait a second, I know why……..Hey! You STUPID author! Stop making me talking to myself!" shouted Ayumu. (Author: "I'm sorry…..Just want to make the readers laugh……")

Just then, Ayumu's cell phone rang. On the other line came Kousuke's voice. "HEY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID BUTT DOWN HERE TO PREPARE THE FOOD OR ELSE………."

"Shut Up. You are making a lot of noise that will cause sound pollution." said Ayumu.

"Okay." Said Kousuke. "Just come down here to prepare the food. We don't have much time left."

"Okay, I'm coming right now." Ayumu said as he rode his bicycle to Hiyono's house. When he reached her house, of course, Hiyono was not at home. Ryoko and Rio had taken her out so that Ayumu had time to prepare.

After 3 hours, Ayumu finally finished everything. Every food he prepared looked so delicious and special, especially the S.S.F.C he owe Hiyono. "Look, it's half past six already, I have to go home and change." Ayumu said to Kousuke as he walked out the door. _Better get ready the present, I'm 100 sure she will be surprise. _Ayumu thought.

It was 7 o'clock (How time flies?). Hiyono's house was so beautiful and nice. Food that was prepared by Ayumu was put on a long table. Hiyono was already prepared to receive present from everybody (How cute!). She was wearing a blue turtleneck minidress, with her long browned-hair carefully pinned up in a barrette. She even dabbed on lip gloss. Checking herself in the mirror, Hiyono hoped Ayumu would like it.

Kousuke and Ryoko were the first couple to arrive. Ryoko was wearing pink sequined top and black pants. "Whoa, you looked like a girl ready to party." Said Hiyono to Ryoko. "Thanks!" replied Ryoko.

Just then, Eyes and Rio arrived. Rio was wearing a yellow shirt and a baby-blue vest, topped off with a blue-and-yellow tropical-print visor, an outfit that Eyes bought for her. Well, Eyes….. he's wearing the same old tuxedo. Everybody gave Hiyono theirs presents. But the person that Hiyono wanted to see hasn't arrived.

Just then, Madoka and Ayumu came. "Sorry, we are a little late, traffic problems….." Ayumu was wearing a black button-down shirt and dark-coloured jeans. An outfit that screamed " COOL!" Madoka gave Hiyono a new animal puppet that she had promised. Hiyono seem very happy with everybody's gift, but…..

"Hey, where's my present?" Hiyono whispered to Ayumu.

"I'll give it to you later. I promise it will surprise you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Said Ayumu, smiling.

For the next hour, Hiyono just eat non-stop. Everybody stared at her as they eat along.

"Did you see how she attacks the S.S.F.C? Scary." Said Kousuke to Rio.

"I think she's just hungry. And we know that she LOVES Narumi-ototo's cooking very much."

After 'attacking' the foods, everybody had time to chat. Ayumu quickly took Hiyono's hand and ran up the roof. "Hey, why are you taking me up the roof?" asked Hiyono.

"To give you your birthday present." Answered Ayumu.

"Why do we have to come up to the roof?" said Hiyono as they arrived on the roof. "Wait, you are not telling me that pushing me down the roof is my birthday gift!"

"No….."

"Wait, I know. You are going to give me an obentou that is full of poison foods, after I'm poisoned, then, you will push me down the roof, am I right?"

"NO! Would you just stop guessing?" shouted Ayumu.

"Sorry….."

"Okay. First, close your eyes…… with your hands….. and don't peek!" said Ayumu. Hiyono immediately covers her eyes with her hands, waiting to receive the mystery birthday gift. Ayumu quickly took out a bag, which was special, it was glowing….. After he opened the bag, you know what came out……….. A group of fireflies, which was glowing brightly, came flying out of the bag. Normally, fireflies would just fly away when they are free. But this group of fireflies was special, they seem to know is Hiyono's birthday, they kept flying around her body.

"You can open your eyes now."

Hiyono quickly open her eyes. She was…… surprise. She had never seen so many fireflies before. A firefly flew onto her palm, flashing different patterns of light, just like saying "Happy birthday!" to her. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes…… her wish has come true…… She could see fireflies with someone she loves.

"How…. did you know…. I wanted to see…. fireflies on the roof?" Hiyono said, slowly.

"I'm a detective, I have my ways to find out." Said Ayumu, holding her shoulders, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks…. A…lot, Narumi-san…. This is…… the best present I….. had ever received in my life….." said Hiyono, wiping at the tears that sprang up in her eyes, she can't looked up to see Ayumu's face, her tears wouldn't stop rolling in her eyes. "Thanks…..I'm very happy…... All these years….. I always…. celebrate my birthday alone, but…. this year, I'm….. I'm…. not alone anymore.

Ayumu hugged her, for the first time in her life….. "Happy birthday to you, stupid girl……." Hiyono hugged back, she will treasure that moment in her heart forever…….

After a while, the 'cupids'-fireflies had finally flown to somewhere far far away….. Hiyono had also stopped crying. Both of them sat together, side by side, on the floor, chatting. "How did you find so many fireflies?" asked Hiyono.

"I caught them. With my bare hands. I used 5 hours to catch them." Answered Ayumu.

"But we can only see fireflies in the dark. How can you catch them on the day if you can't see them?"

"Well, I learned everything about fireflies, so it's very easy when you are a professional. Although is kinda tired and boring, but it was worth it……" said Ayumu. "So….."

Ayumu stopped. You know why…… Because…….Hiyono just kissed him on his cheek. He looked away….. and then he heard, "Thanks, Ayumu." She called his name, for the first time.

"You just called my name." He felt very happy, everything he done was worth it, he will never regret it.

"Actually, there's one more wish of mine have not come true…." Said Hiyono, slowly.

"What might that be?"

"I wish Ayumu could call me my name instead of calling me stupid girl every time….." Hiyono said as her face turned red. But, she could also see Ayumu blushing too. She smiled to herself.

"Well…… let's keep that wish for your birthday next year, deal?"

"Hmm……. Fine…… Until then, you just have to call me stupid girl, right?" Said Hiyono, smiling.

"Right…..Let's go downstairs….. I know you are still hungry." Ayumu said as he held his hand out for Hiyono.

"Hai!" Hiyono gently held his hand with hers and went downstairs together with him. That moment will always be remembered in their heart. Ayumu thought, _thanks to you all, fireflies….. Our 'Cupids'….._

_THE END_

Yeah! I had completed this story. I know, I know, the birthday gift was lame, right? But I like it anyway. Hurray for Ayumu and Hiyono! They are finally together.

You know what cupid means? Well, cupid is the god of love which the ancient Romans often depicted Cupid as winged child or baby who carried a bow and quiver full of arrows…… Anyway, thanks for reading my story. About the last part of the story, I tried to make it as fluff as possible, but I guess my fluff-writing-technique is very very bad. But, I will try to improve it.

Thanks, everybody. And as usual, please review…. I will always appreciate them…..THANKS!

_-Yuki Shizumoto, 19 March 2005._


End file.
